The present invention relates to a method for combined data- and power distribution using a communication bus according the preamble of claim 1 and an arrangement able to implement the method 6.
It is known to combine data- and power distribution using a common wire. As an example could data could be contained as superposed information on the power transmission. This could be realised in state-of the art distribution of electricity in the form of alternating current, where the basic alternating current at a frequency in the range of 50-60 Hz could contain data in the form of a superposed frequency at a substantially higher frequency.
An object of the invention is to enable a simple distribution of power supply using a communication bus, which communication bus also is used to transmit serial data information in digital form. As a consequence a separate power supply wire could be spared.
Another object is to enable power supply to a number of distributed nodes with a low power consumption, which nodes only include some simple form of diagnostics or detection and lacking any power consuming actuators.
Yet another object is to enable the opportunity to connect low effect as well as high effect nodes to the communication bus, which low effect nodes do not need any separate power supply in contrast to the high effect nodes demanding a separate power supply in order to assure proper functionality.
By the inventive method and arrangement simple nodes for performing diagnostic functions could be connected to the communication bus without any need for a separate power supply. Such type of diagnostic nodes with associated sensors could have a low power consumption, and be used in order to verify environment or functionality. In vehicles could such low effect nodes could typically correspond to nodes being able to detect temperatures, and arranged in different sub-systems of the vehicle, such as the drive-train of the vehicle, for temperature monitoring purposes.
Other distinguishing features and advantages of the invention are evident from the and the following description of preferred embodiments which is made by reference to the drawings.